Gashleycrumb Titans
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: based of of Gashleycrumb Tinies by Edward Gorey, A is for Argent who fell down the stairs, B is for Beast Boy who was mauled by bears, and so on,in a way the Titans die in ABC order strongly rated


**This is entirely pointless, but hell with it anyway. Based off of the Gashlycrumb Tinies by Edward Gorey.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be on this site.**

_**A **is for Argent, who fell down the stairs._

Argent made her way down the stairs of the unstable dam. When suddenly it started to shake as the dam started to become unstable. She grabbed the handrail, but it was wet from the recent rains, she lost her grip, and fell, the rushing water muffled her scream.

_**B** is for Beast Boy assaulted by Bears._

There was a mass murder on the loose, the titans split up and searched the forest, where the man was last seen entering. "Rrrrgh, I was just enjoying my videogames. When, next thing I know we have to look for some 'a crazed' murderer. Mommy…" Beast Boy yelped and looked up seeing two very angry bears staring him down. Before the young shape shifter could do anything, his life was abruptly cut short.

_**C** is for Cyborg who wasted away._

Cyborg was sick for weeks, gong on months now. He was locked in this room and the Titans where worrying since Beast Boy was found dead in the forest only a few weeks before.

Robin woke up as usual and went to check on Cyborg, He opened the door and could only gasp at his friend, who was no longer living.

_**D **is for Ding Dong Daddy thrown out of a sleigh._

"Oh, dashing through the snow in a 15 horsepower sleigh!" He sang his heart out. It was the annual Jump City Sleigh race and so far Ding Dong Daddy was winning, He turned his head at another opponent. He wasn't paying attention and hit a snow bar. The snow stained red.

_**E **is for Elastic-girl who chocked on a peach._

"So how was the beach?" negative-man asked Elastic-girl over dinner, fruit salad.

"Oh it was-" Her she said chewing her food, when suddenly her words stopped abruptly and she fell to the floor.

_**F **is for Fang sucked dry by a leech._

He was walking through the swamp. Looking for the ring he gave Kitten for their 1st anniversary of being together. She later threw it in the swamp after he broke up with her. That ring was expensive though, and he wanted his money back. He was walking with his human legs for he needed to stretch them. Suddenly he felt dizzy. He fell in the water. A blood-sucking leech already made him for dinner.

_**G** is for Gizmo smothered under a rug_

"Barf brained Mammoth had to loose the remote under our rug" Gizmo said angrily. It so happened that their rug stretched to their entire headquarters, and Gizmo, not being the smartest of all people decided to crawl under it.

After crawling for what seemed like hours, he got tirder and tirder. It was also getting harder and harder to breathe. Until his small body couldn't take much more. The others never really found out what happened to their small mumbling friend or about that strange lump under the rug.

_**H **is for Hot Spot done in by a thug._

" Come out, come out wherever you are" Hot Spot said walking down a dark alley, he was powered down at the moment, for a previous battle left him exhausted. He heard something behind him. He turned around, only to see the stark moonlight reflect off a blade that was then stained red.

_**I** is for General Immortus_ (I had to use someone)_ who drowned in a lake._

General Immortus trudged onward; He must destroy the Titans, no matter what it takes, so there he was, with about 15 tanks and other various army machines. Suddenly the lines of patrollers stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is going on here?" commanded General Immortus.

"Sir, we encountered a…. problem" an officer said. General Immortus looked onward and saw a huge lake was in the way.

"Well, what's stopping you!" General Immortus was completely outraged.

"But sir I-I" The officer said trembling. General immortus wouldn't take no for an answer, he walked through and trudged through the water, unbeknownst to him the lake dropped off sharply for a few feet, his head disappeared under water, and never resurfaced.

_**J **is for Jinx who took Lye by mistake._

Jinx was trying to get the medicine for her headache down from the top shelf. She wasn't very tall so she was trying to get it down the best she could. She grabbed what she thought was the liquid. The label was worn so it was unreadable, but it looked like it.

"Stupid Kid Flash always has to put the medicine on the top shelf" She muttered and took some. That was when she immediately knew she made a deathly mistake. For she was found dead on the bathroom floor by Kid Flash.

_**K **is for Kole struck by an axe._

Kole lived happily with Gnaark in their tree house. He was chopping down a tree for firewood and She was currently making dinner for the two. She went down to tell him dinner was ready. She unfortunately took him buy surprise.

"Gnaark, Din-" she couldn't finish her sentence for Gnaark did as any woodsman would do that was caught by surprise. Chop anything that was in his way.

_**L **is for Larry who swallowed some tacks._

Larry lived happily in his tower leading the Snatit Neet, which consisted of himself, Thoh Nevar, Enots Rotciv, R'andirok, and Nanol dliefrag. It was late, and he was tired, half asleep he went to Enots garage instead of the kitchen where he was looking for a glass of milk. Like I said, he was half asleep. Instead of the milk container, he accidentally grabbed the box of tacks, and ate that. The other four couldn't explain why his throat was so torn up.

_**M **is for Madame Rouge who was swept out to sea._

She was sailing over to Jump City to meet the Titans by surprise, but a surprise awaited her as a surprise storm came out of the pacific and she was lost at sea

_**N **is for Negative Man who died of ennui_

Negative Man was so board, he had nothing to do for the rest of the team was out while he was stuck at home, for a broken arm. He waited, and waited, and waited, the rest of the team, which now consisted of Mento and Robot Man, where out doing something he couldn't do, thanks to his broken arm. He waited, and waited. The last remaining two of the Doom Patrol; came back to find their mummy-looking friend dead on the couch.

_**O **is for Overload run through with an awl._

Overload was currently robbing a kitchen appliance store, where he might find a good blender or toaster. The Titans let him rob it. For 1 they where too busy grieving over the startling and dramatic loss of the Titans, and 2 who wants to rob a Kitchen appliance store? Though not everybody liked the fact Overload was freely stealing anything he could touch, so an angered employee took an awl, a long slender knife thing, and stabbed it through the disk in the center of Overload's static charged body. Sending him to the floor, dead.

_**P **is for Pantha trampled flat in a brawl_

Pantha was in a three on one grudge match. (I have no idea if that exists) She took out one, but the other two where tough. They where neck and neck but it got severely out of hand, the two she was fighting turned on each other, and she was caught in the middle. She didn't leave the arena

_**R **is for Robin and Raven consumed by a fire._

Eventually a major event came up and the remaining 3 Titans where called. And reluctantly the agreed. It was a huge fire, consuming almost the entire Jump City forest, the three where pouring as much water as they could on the raging wildfire, but every time they poured water on it, it only reared up angrier.

"It is useless" Starfire gave up. Ever sense Beast Boy and Cyborg died Starfire doesn't work hard at anything.

"Hang in there Star! The fire's heading towards innocent peoples homes!" Robin encouraged. Unbeknownst to the three a stray spark flew from the main body of the fire and onto Ravens cloak, but they where too busy to notice, The little flame grew then leapt to Robins pants, and grew, Before anyone could do anything the two were engulfed in flames.

_**S **is for Starfire who perished in fits._

Ever sense the death of all her friends Starfire turned insane, She would go into insane periods, now this is dangerous, but when you add superpowers to the mix, it could be deadly. So she was sent to a mental hospital. Eventually she did herself in.

_**T **is for Terra who flew into bits_. (Weeeee)

"Terra" received a package one day, it had no return address or her address for that matter, for she lived in a foster home, they could've at least put her current address on it. It was regular brown paper covered box tied with string. She carefully unlaced the tattered string and ripped open the brown paper, inside was a blank box, she opened it…. BOOM! Her entire room exploded from the homemade bomb. Her room was blown to pieces, her mangled corpse lying on the bed.

_**V **is for Val-Yor squashed under a train._

The alien hero came back to Earth finding the Troqs no longer protected it. His planet had exploded, along with most of the planets in the Vegan star system. And he decided to make his home here. He lived happily, and jogged everyday, and everyday he had to cross the rail road tracks, He lived in a part of the city that it gave no warning if a train was coming or not, Val-Yor had his I-pod up high so he couldn't hear the birds sing. Though apparently he couldn't hear the train either. He crossed the tracks, and SQUISH! He was instantly crushed.

_**W **is for Warp imbedded in ice._

Warp was having the time of his time traveling life, He could steal anything he wanted, He could also appear anywhere he wanted. Unknowingly to him his equipment was damaged from over use, and he ended up in Antarctica. His equipment wasn't made of this extreme weather and it froze over fast, and not long after that, its initial user froze along with it.

_**X **is for XL Terrestrial, devoured by Mice._

He was trapped in a dungeon, for months he was trapped inside the cold, dark, and damp living quarters, if you would call it that. He can't remember how, but he's there. And everyday he undergoes the horrible torture of starvation. He managed to get pretty far for being an alien. But now it was starting to become unbearable, but he wasn't the only on suffering, the mice where too. And they're just waiting for him to die so they could eat him, but one day, they couldn't wait any longer.

**See? Entirely pointless, but fun. I'm sorry I had to skip q, u, y, and z because no Titans had those names. So there ya have it. Please review.**

**(Dark Wolf) **


End file.
